


no control

by lukevegas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, And like, M/M, So yeah, Texting, and also malum are married too, and malum adopted james and rebecca soooooooooo, another woman will hav it for u w the dudes sperm, group text, idek but i think its sorta cute, lashton did tht, nd they gOT OLIVIAAAA, so lashton are married, there's this thing where if you can't have a baby, yeah i did this at like 1am the other day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukevegas/pseuds/lukevegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so evryones cute and married and ashton doesn't know when to shut his mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	no control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



ashton: mikeeee

 

michael: hi uncle ash

 

ashton: oh, hi! is this becca or james

 

michael: gess!

 

ashton: i guess that its becca

 

michael: how did u no

 

ashton: because you're not a very good speller. but i bet thats only

because your just a small fry

 

michael: dady calls me small fri!

 

ashton: i knoww! can i talk to daddy?

 

michael: hey ash, sorry i was in the bathroom

 

ashton: omg dont be sorry shes adorable

 

 

michael: yeah shes prty qt

 

michael: anyway whats up with u. wheres olivia

 

ashton: she wanted to play dress up with just pa and not da so im boredddd

 

michael: lmao r u the lame dad

 

ashton: no...

 

michael: ...

 

ashton: iM NOT I SWEAR

 

ashton: aSK YOUR SON

 

michael: first of all youre my sons role model so thts totally biased

 

michael: also im gonna need him to find a new role model bc ur the

reason he never wears his glasses

 

ashton: well calum is the reason oliv convinced us to get 2 puppies nd shes 3 soooo

 

michael: is it really my husbands fault that u do whatever your toddler demands

 

ashton: very much so. u guys spoil her

 

michael: whatever. she likes it

 

michael: j and cal are back brb

 

ashton: omg i currently live with a rock star and a fairy princess

 

michael: let me guess

 

michael: your gay ass husband is the princess and your bossy little child is the rock star

 

ashton: howd u nooo

 

michael: bc your daughter obviously came from a doctor putting your sperm inside some poor lady who thought it would be nice to let u nd ur idiot blonde husband hav a child

 

michael: if u couldnt already tell from her hazel ass eyes and crzy hair

 

ashton: ooooh. i shuld prob ask celeste to come over

 

ashton: she always does olives hair

 

michael: do u only invite your in-laws over to get a free hair service

for your daughter

 

ashton: she makes good food too

 

michael: *picture of rebecca frosting cupcakes *

 

michael: wtf my daughter can cook better thn lukes sister aND

SHES CUTER

 

ashton: omfg thats so adorable it hurts

 

michael: i take back tht time i sed u wer mor manlier than luke

 

ashton: pooooo

 

*luke has joined the conversation*

 

michael: oh no

 

luke: hiii michael

 

michael: luke wat r u doing

 

luke: well olivia wanted to say hi

 

michael: ashton could hav told me tht

 

ashton: ...

 

luke: she doesnt wanna tlk to her da rn

 

michael: omg yyyyyy

 

ashton: i sed luke was a fairy princess

 

michael: so...

 

ashton: *picture of luke being super cute as usual*

 

ashton: he's actually cinderellas fairy godmother

 

michael: oh my god u fucking idiot

 

luke: thats wat I was thinking 2!

 

michael: stfu

 

ashton: be nice. ur a grown up

 

*calum has joined the conversation*

 

calum: dAD

 

ashton: ...

 

ashton: r u trying to say something here calum...

 

ashton: bc i dont thnk michael wants u telling all ur bedroom

secrets

 

ashton: eVEN THOUGH I KNEW U WERE LYING WHEN U SAID U

DIDNT HAV THT KINK. U HAV LIKE EVERY OTHER IN THE WORLD

HOW COULD U NOT

 

michael: i sTILL DONT THTS OBVI MY SON OR DAUGHTER ON

CALUMS PHONE

 

calum: dad what is a kink

 

luke: ooooo

 

michael: i do not know james, ask uncle ash

 

ashton: its when...

 

ashton: its not a word i made it up

 

michael: what do u need j

 

calum: papa said that you guys are going out so ask if me and becca

can go to uncle ash and uncle lukes house for the night

 

luke: OMG PLEASE IM SO EXCITED

 

luke: LIVIE WANTS YOU GUYS TO COME TOO

 

calum: omg fucking chill

 

ashton: wait..

 

ashton: is tHAT calum or..

 

**Author's Note:**

> ur mom <3


End file.
